


Taking Off

by vhelz_roxanne



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All members are here, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Future Relationships, I'm not sure yet, M/M, Mention of Death, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vampires, all tagged relationships will happen but slowly, enstablished seungjin, half of them appear after four chapters, hyunjin and yeji are twins, pas relationships, past woochan, royals vs rebels, this is going to be a mess but please give it a chance, yedamXjeongin may or may not appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhelz_roxanne/pseuds/vhelz_roxanne
Summary: In a world where vampires are divided into royals and rebels, two groups with two completely different views in life will meet, clash and will start questioning if the beliefs they grew up with are really the only options to stay alive and keep the vampires population going.Once allies will become enemies and enemies will turn out to be the best allies.In this dark world full of rage, blood and saddness will the 9 boys find happiness and their soulmates?





	1. PROLOGUE

For hundreds of years humans and vampires lived together as predator and prey. Vampires were killing left and right feeding from terrorized humans; that was until one day the humans decided to fight back creating weapons that were able to kill vampires and that’s how the once predator turned into a prey.  
Millions of vampires were killed, innocents and non were slaughtered until the day the leader of the Park clan decided to take action. He used his immense strenght and intelligence to rule above all other clans uniting them under his made up kingdom and together with the others leaders he decided to go underground, he decided to hide all vampires. Calm was finally reached.  
After centuries the creatures of the night lived with humans hiding their real selves in the morning and feeding during the night. Humans soon discovered them but the goverment and Park decided to find a truce by creating the Vampire Act.  
Morning was ruled by humans, any vampire found feeding during the morning would be captured and killed on national tv to show vampires what they would risk in case they decide to break the law.  
Night was ruled by vampires, any humans found walking alone in the dark streets would automatically be considered food by vampires and the human authorities won’t act or they will become food themselves.  
Everyone thought balanced was finally found, the vampires soon started making their own smaller clans, all under the supervision of Park Jinyoung the almighty who was elected King of the vampires.  
The clans that helped Park or JYP, as he liked to call himself, were regarded as royals and they were the clans that came right after the Park clan in the vampire pyramid.  
They were 5 clans, the Bang, the Kim, the Lee, the Hwang and last but not the least the Seo. The 5 leaders of the clans were JYP trusted men and formed the clans council. Each new rules suggestions by the vampire population would be discussed and approved by them before being presented to JYP.  
All was well, everyone finally found harmony until the day Park Jinyoung jr was killed by a group of rebels.  
It was the 50th anniversary of the Vampire Act, all clans uniting to celebrate together and remember the fallen when suddenly a gunshot was heard and the body of the young Jinyoung fell on the floor with a thud. Screams erupted as JYP tried to wake up his son only to realise that the weapon used was a wooden steak fired directly to his heart.  
That’s how the rebels made their presence known. After then a civil war started among vampires. The royals weren’t really sure what the rebels wanted but they found a new mission: to sterminate the rebels.  
JYP was of course at the lead to avange his only son’s death and the royals followed his lead.

Chan was starting to fall asleep, after all that was a story he had listened to plently of times after as his father was one of the originals Royals. His little cousin on the other hand hadn’t been allowed to know the story as his parents thought it would be better to let their son be a child for a little longer without needing to know how the vampires clan were able to live the somewhat normal life they had now.  
Chan really prayed that someone or something would take him away from his cousin and maybe his prayers were heard as his phone started to go off, he immediately checked and saw a message from Seungmin telling him to meet at their little hide outs. Chan thanked heavens and quickly dismissed his cousin before making his way to the hide out.  
When he arrived only Seungmin and Changbin were there. The two vampires fighting over something that Chan was pretty sure was not very important.  
“Say that again little shit and I will impale your heart” Changbin grumbled slamming a fist on the table that kept the two separeted.  
“I’d like to see you try since you can’t even reach my hip, you midget” Seungmin smirked knowing that Changbin had always been insicure about his height which the younger thought was funny.  
Chan grabbed Changbin by the back of his collar when he saw him preparing to jump on Seungmin.  
“No fights allowed, you need to preserve energies for later” He said earning a scoff from Changbin who sat down on the nearest chair flopping down and crossing his arms, Seungmin on the other hand was back to what he was doing before Changbin interrupted him. The oldest vampire approached the youngest asking him what he was doing but Seungmin replied that he wanted to wait for the others to arrive before giving any information. He claimed it was to save his voice and avoid repeating himself.  
Soon after the last two members of the group arrived greeting their fellow groupmates with loud grretings and laughters.  
“Minho, Hyunjin glad you finally decided to join us” Seungmin playfully rolled his eyes but opened his arms when he noticed Hyunijn making his way towards him.  
The two young vampires hugged each other sharing a brief but sweet kiss, a calming aura surrounding them and Chan could see how the two young vampires looked at each others with such adoring eyes as if nothing and no one was around them. Chan found it really adorable how in this cruel world the two kids found each other, their other half, their soulmates. That thought made Chan unconciously rub his wrist were a special tattoo was placed but as soon as he noticed he re-adjusted his watch to cover it up, after all that tattoo only brought him pain.  
“When the two of you are done smooching we could maybe start talking about our mission?” Minho teased as he took a seat besides a grumpy Changbin. The young couple stopped hugging and sat down in front of the others, their hand clasping together on top of the table.  
“So first of all I’ve found a lead about the Masked Reaper, he has been targeting this specific area of the city” Seungmin drew a circle on the large map on the table with a red marker “He was seen abducting and killing all vampires of that area but this time he wasn’t alone, he was helped by two other masked vampires. They are more agile and strong than the normal vampires which lead me to think that they are new borns aka they were recently transformed by some reckless vampires.” He pressed the switch button of a remote control and the wide screen switched on showing a footage of the Masked Reaper hitting vampires, impaling them all, helped by two unknown figures.  
“Do you know anything about these two?” Chan asked as he rest his elbows on the table, laced his fingers together, his teeth biting one of his knuckles.  
“Nothing, except that they are young new borns nothing has been found about them. This was also their first appearance with the Reaper.” Seungmin ran a hand through his hair frustrated that he couldn’t find any useful informations, Hyunjin caressed his arm to relax as he knew that the youngest hated not having the answers to a question.  
“So what’s our mission? I really feel like punching someone” Changbin cracked his knuckles as he looked as Seungmin still not forgetting about the joke the younger made about his height.

“It’s simple, the board wants us to discover who these new vampires are and if possible kill them and the Reaper” Minho leaned on his sit and glanced at Chan.  
“You know for being the next in line to the rulers of our respective clans our fathers really give us easy tasks.” He sounded bored but Minho usually sounded like that unless something interesting was happening or when he was flirting with someone.  
“Our fathers trust us to complete missions for them and as boring as they may sound these missions are our only way to show them that we are ready to take over as leaders and taking part of the board.” Chan reminded his friend before turning back his attention on Seungmin.  
“So how are we gonna do it?”  
“Simple we go there, lure them out and fight them. They know you, Changbin and Hyunjin are the only ones that fight in our group so we will use the element of surprise and fight them 5 vs 3” Hyunjin looked at him worriedly, sure Minho was a great fighter and he rarely went on physical missions because he usually worked as their spy, luring people with his beauty and forcing them to tell him what he needed but Seungmin wasn’t a fighter. In fact the youngest of the group was actually their brain, the one who watched over them through monitors and communicated through bluetooth in ear pieces. He was no fighter but if he was ready to risk his life then that meant he was farily sure they would be able to complete the mission.  
“When do we move?” Asked Changbin already standing up.  
“Tonight” Said Chan following him, he started to coordinate a better attack plan while drawing on the city map where they were going.  
Hyunjin pulled Seungmin aside and asked if he was really okay going on the battle field with them, the younger just nodded.  
“Don’t worry Hyunjin, I can handle myself plus I really need to let out all my frustration, using Changbin hyung as my way to let my anger out is not helping anymore.” Hyunjin nooded pulling Seungmin in another embrace and kissing his forehead.  
“Okay but promise me you’ll always stay beside me”  
“I promise” Seungmin said their eyes meeting and sealing their promises with a kiss as their wrists tattoos both glowed at the same time.  
“Seriously guys stop kissing! You’re even grosser than Cha-“ Minho smacked a hand on top of Changbin’s lips to stop his from finishing his sentence. Chan tensed up knowing very well how that sentence was going to end but he decided to ignore it and called all of his team attention to the small scheme he had created on the whiteboard.  
There was no time to spare after all their mission was going to happen in a couple of hours, he ignored the burning sensation on his wrist and explained how the attack was going to happen.  
In the back of his mind he knew he wanted to be somewhere else searching for someone but he couldn’t afford to lose focus. Not again, not after what had happened before. He suddenly felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. Changbin may have understood what really was going through their leader’s head and showed him a reassuring smile.  
“We won’t fail. Don’t worry” And Chan really wanted to believe that.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. I’m gonna destroy you.” Minho ran full force toward the blonde rebel 
> 
> ..
> 
> SEUNGMIN!” Hyunjin screamed

They were failing hard.

Chan never thought he’d say this before. He’s always been confident not only on his abilities but also on the abilities of his group mates. _They were all royals_.The best among the new young generation of vampires. Not once have they lost a battle but here they were 5vs2 and Chan’s group was obviously losing.

Chan looked around while catching his breath, Hyunjin and Minho were fighting against a masked rebel, only his eyes were visible and a few blonde strands of what Chan assumed was his bangs. His moves were very fluid, he easily avoided each blow Hyunjin and Minho tried to send his way. He was more on the defensive side rather than the attack. He only threw a couple of punches when he really needed to but from Hyunjin’s reaction when the blonde rebel’s fist connected with his stomach the punch must have been pretty powerful, sending the young Hwang prince on his knees clutching his stomach. He heard a groan coming from Minho who was starting to lose his patience, he tried to aim for the rebel’s shin with a lower kick but his opponent easily avoided it by jumping and attacking Minho instead landing a perfect flying kick on his chest. Minho fell down as well but quickly got up.

“That’s it. I’m gonna destroy you.” Minho ran full force toward the blonde rebel and faked another kick, the blonde guy must have believed him as he was ready to jump again but right when he was mid air Minho threw a punch smashing his jaw and sending the poor guy flying to the nearest wall. Chan smirked and mentally praised Minho, the guy may have looked like a pretty flower but he was the most brutal one when it came to frontal confrontation.

“Chan hyung help!” Chan’s head quickly snapped to the direction of the voice calling for him. There he saw Changbin on the floor with the Masked Reaper on top of him, a wood stake dangerously close to his friend’s chest. Seungmin was trying to block the enemy by holding his arm but Seungmin was struggling a lot as he had never been a very fit guy after all he was the brain of the group he rarely went to the field and fight. Chan quickly ran to their aid and grabbed the Reaper by the back of his neck, reaping him away from his friends and violently threw him far enough to give his friend time to stand up again. “Are you okay Changbin?” He quickly glanced at said guy who was quickly on his feet massaging his chest. “Yeah I’m okay but that was really close. I felt the wood poking my chest” he rubbed the area where a small hole was made by the steak. 

"We’ll let Yeji check on you as soon as we go back” They heard Hyunjin shout while blocking his opponent’s attack with his arms crossed in front of him.

Seungmin was frantically calculating the Reaper’s next moves and how high was their chance of succeding. He had observed his every move from the monitors ever since he first appeared. His fighting style was familiar but he couldn’t pinpoint where or when he first saw it. The Masked Reaper was the complete opposite of the masked blonde. He was more on the attack technique. He used his brute force to fight giving his opponent zero time to think of a strategy. His punches and kicks were also powerful, Seungmin could still remember that day the Reaper almost made a wall crumble down because of his punch. This vampire was powerful and he still didn’t know where he came from, how come he was this powerful but most important of all he didn’t know who he was. This last question frustrated Seungmin a lot since he always knew eveything about everyone. 

He was too absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice a masked guy coming from behind him, when he felt something behind him it was too late. The last thing he felt was an aching pain coming from his head quickly spreading all over his body. His eyes got blurry as he lost balance, he looked at the masked guy before falling on the dirty ground. The last thing he saw was Hyunjin shouting his name before he lost his consciousness.

Chan tried to ran to Seungmin but he was quickly blocked by the Reaper appearing in front of him. The oldest Royal was fuming and tried to make his way to Seungmin by aiming punches to the Reaper’s jaw but each move was dodged and he only stopped when the Reaper knuckles came in contact with Chan’s soft cheek sending the poor guy on the floor.

Changbin wanted to ran toward Seungmin but his chest suddenly started to hurt more, he started to panic, his hand finding its way inside his shirt to feel his chest, his moves stopped as he felt cracks on his chest, he traced the outlines of the cracks with his fingers and he fell on the floor. His breathing picked up the pace and he missed how the new comer gave a thumb up to the Reaper. The newcomer quickly went to his ally side ready to fight Hyunjin and Minho when his eyes fell on the latter, he stopped for a second and blinked.

“Why? Am I too pretty?” Minho smirked, he may not be able to see the newcomer’s complete face but he could recognise the shape eyes would take once someone laid eyes on him. Their eyes would get big, pupils diluating as if they were trying to take in his pretty face features then they would blink several times to make sure they weren’t dreaming and finally they would stare at him. That’s exactly what the guy in front of him was doing. Minho’s smirk grew wider when he saw him approach. His beauty won once again… or maybe not. One second he was looking at the opponent’s eyes and the next second he was looking at the dark blue sky.

“You are the one that turned me into a monster!” The masked newcomer slammed his foot on Minho’s chest making him gasp for air. He pressed his foot down, his heel digging on Minho’s chest. Minho’s eyes were starting to get teary, luckily Hyunjin pushed the enemy away but the guy quickly composed himself and almost punched Hyunjin when the blonde masked guy placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

The two masked guys looked at each other and the newcomer groaned before turning around and running to an unconscious Seungmin. He threw one last glare at Minho before picking up Seungmin and throwing him on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, jumping up the nearest wall making his way to the closest roof, the masked blonde quickly followed him giving a signal to the Reaper that they were leaving.

Hyunjin quickly jumped after the two masked guys, sweats dripping down his forehead as panic was swolling him. His bestfriend, his soulmate, his Seungmin was being taken away. He was being ripped away from him and he couldn’t let them take him away. Seungmin was his happiness, the only one that really understood him, the only one that would bring some spice to his boring life. He felt a knot form in his throath, the two figures carrying his soulmate were starting to blend in the darkness and Hyunjin didn’t want to lose them. He couldn’t lose Seungmin. He tried to jump on the wall when he suddenly felt someone grab him by his collar pulling him back and smashing him against Chan who was probably on his way to follow the two masked guys.

The Reaper looked behind Hyunjin, directly to Chan and he could see a warning expression painted in his eyes. The Reaper jumped up the wall quickly following his allies and leaving the now four Royals on the floor.

“S-Seungmin.. no… no… it it can’t be… SEUNGMIN!” Hyunjin screamed all his sorrow coming out as tears finally started spilling from his eyes painting his beautiful face with so much pain that Minho and Changbin had to look away before they too started to silently cry. Chan held Hyunjin close, more for himself than to console the younger. He couldn’t believe that they had lost but what hurt him the most was that Seungmin had been taken away from them.

Seungmin had been taken away just like _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Seungmin-
> 
> Leave some comments and tell me your opinion uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin was the little spice needed in Hyunjin’s dull life.  
> Hyunjin was the tranquility Seungmin had been looking for.
> 
> *flashback*

Yeji had never been the type to mind her business, unlike her twin brother Hyunjin, she prefered going around the different districts of the town and meet with other clans. She loved gossip and she loved collecting informations from people. This was probably the reason why Yeji and Seungmin got along very well. So well that Hyunjin would sometimes joke that they were actually the soulmates and not the two guys. But Yeji loved Sungmin just like how she loved Hyunjin, she considered Seungmin part of the family and she knew that someday those two would be the reason the Hwang and Kim clans would merge into one.

  
She couldn’t wait for that day to happen and to officially call Seungmin her brother-in-law. She was also an unofficial member of Chan’s group. She didn’t like the whole beating and killing, she prefered staying behind to watch Seungmin guide the other members, another thing she liked to do was collecting informations for Seungmin when even Minho couldn’t get them. She wasn’t seductive like Minho, she prefered using her bubbly and talktive side to get what she needed. That was what the two twins were good at, being the bubbly duo to get everything they wanted.

  
That was exactly what she was doing now, while the five guys were out in the field to fight the Reaper, Yeji was a few blocks away asking for informations about the new additions to the Reaper’s team. She was pretty satisfied by the information she obtained and she was sure Seungmin was going to be happy with her discovery. Yeji was on her way back to the hiding spot when she noticed two figures running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They were carrying two other people and Yeji’s breath hitched. She’d recognise those red hair and soft features everywhere. She took a step back and although she wanted to follow them she knew she’d only get killed if they ever discover she was following them plus she had to go to Hyunjin, if that guy really was Seungmin then Hyunjin must have been a wreak now.

 

  
_**Flashback**_

 

  
_The first time Hyunjin saw Seungmin was when The Kim royal family visited The Hwang villa. It was the beginning of Spring, flowers were blooming painting the world with soft but also vibrant colours. Hyunjin loved their garden, it was his favourite place where he’d go to relax, He would bring one of his many books and spend hours upon hours reading surrounded by nature, the perfume of flowers and freshly cut grass._  
_That day was just like any others, his father was going to have guests from other clans over and Hyunjin would pretend not to be home by hiding in the garden, sometimes his twin sister would join him but most of the times she would trail behind their father to get some gossip._

  
_Hyunjin lied down under a tree, one hand holding his newest book and the other was used as a pillow. Time was passing by but Hyunjin didn’t notice it, too engrossed on the plot of the book. That was until He suddenly felt something heavy fall on his stomach making him groan loudly. He dropped his book on the grass and immediately glared at the person on him knowing very well it was his twin._

  
_“Yeji what the-“ The girl covers his lips with her palm._

  
_“No swearing allowed!” She giggled softly making Hyunjin roll his eyes._

  
_“Why are you here?”_

  
_“Dad said we need to all be there when the Kim clan arrives” She rolled off of her brother and lied beside him as he sighed loudly turning his head to look at her._

  
_“Why even? We are not really needed there, Minhyun hyung is gonna be his successor.”_

  
_“Just because he’s the oldest it doesn’t mean he’s going to be father’s successor. Look at the Seo clan, Jisoo unnie is the eldest daughter but she doesn’t want to be the successor and instead gave up that title to his little brother.” She rolled on her stomach._

  
_“Yeah but their case is different, Jisoo noona hates that title while Changbin hyung can’t wait to be the new ruler of the Seo clan. Our case is different, I have no intention of being the successor and so do you, I know you Yeji don’t look at me like that, while Minhyun hyung has been preparing his whole life.” He calmly explained picking up his book brushing away the dirt on the cover._

  
_“Either way, father wants us there and you know we can’t say no. Plus from what I’ve heard the Kim clan has a son our age. We never know, maybe one of us might find our soulmate.” She grinned and stood up holding out her hand to help her twin. They walked back inside the villa just to find out that the Kim clan was already sitting in their living room. The head of the Kim Clan was taking one of the single armchair while his father was sitting on the opposite armchair, Minhyun was standing behind him while the Kim sons were right behind their father._

_“Ah my twins finally decided to show up” Hyunjin faintly heard his father say but his attention was fully on what he assumed was the youngest Kim son._

  
_He looked pretty young, maybe he was even younger than Hyunjin himself but Yeji said he was their age and she was never wrong. He had red dyed hair, his features were not as soft as Hyunjin but he did look like a puppy and that was a plus for him as he loved dogs. His eyes were sparkling and Hyunjin swore he could see the full universe in them although he was standing meters away from him. Hyunjin felt his soulmate mark on his wrist tingles and in that moment he realised that he was standing in front of his whole future._

  
_He saw as the youngest Kim switched his attention from Hyunjin’s father to him and when their eyes met Hyunjin felt some sort of magnet pulling him to the young red haired guy. He didn’t really understand how but he felt as if everything around him got blurred, his eyes only focusing on the red hair, his hearing was muffled and he barely noticed the other people in the room speaking. But when the youngest Kim opened his mouth Hyunjin felt like the world turned up the volume again and as soon as he heard him speak that simple, single word, Hyunjin knew that he was gone. He fell in love with the guy’s voice and he thought that he wouldn’t mind if the only thing he could hear forever would only be that voice._

  
_“ **Seungmin** ” The young Kim said before flashing a gentle smile._

  
_“ **Hyunjin** ” Replied the older twin._

  
_From day on Hyunjin would spend all his efforts to get closer to the Seungmin._  
_They soon learned a lot of things about each other, although they had similar passions like music and books they were also very different. For instance, Seungmin just like Yeji loved gossip and knowing every single detail about anyone, while Hyunjin wasn’t interested at all. Hyunjin liked being a good boy and always acting properly while Seungmin loved teasing and throwing shady remarks. Hyunjin was the calm ocean and Seungmin was the storm._

  
_Seungmin was the little spice needed in Hyunjin’s dull life._

  
_Hyunjin was the tranquility Seungmin had been looking for._

  
_They completed each other and when they kissed for the first time they knew they were meant to stay together._  
_Each vampire had a soulmate, no one knew when or how they’d meet their other half. The only thing they knew was that they would both have an uncompleted tattoo on their wrist. A black tattoo that would only get completed when the two soulmates would share a kiss._

  
_The once black uncompleted tattoo would turn into a beautiful colorful completed tattoo, each pair had a different design and nothing but dead could break it. When one of them would die a white fine line would break the tattoo, all colours would dissolve leaving it once again black._  
_Hyunjin and Seungmin’s first kiss was the mark of a new chapter of their lives, they felt their wrists burning and when they checked them a new wonderful minimalist tattoo of a puppy was glowing, the once black tattoo was now a bright sapphire blue._

 

 

Hyunjin was the first one to enter their hide out and as soon as Chan closed the door behind him the poor guy went furious. He grabbed everything that he could and smashed it all on the floor, pens and markers were flying around, maps were being ripped off, glasses on water they forgot to dispose were being thrown to the wall, tiny pieces of glass flying everywhere. Hyunjin was shouting and crying, he knew his voice would be horse the next day but he didn’t care. His soulmate was gone and he didn’t do anything but watch. If only he had asked him to stay behind. If only he had asked him to stay a little closer to him, maybe he could have prevented that.

  
Hyunjin grabbed the table that was in the middle of the room and flipped it upside down, he didn’t want to see the map where Seungmin marked the place he would be kidnapped from. He didn’t want to see the pictures of the Reapers and his helpers that Seungmin took in previous missions. He just wanted to destroy all evidence of that night as if he could erase what had happened, wishing he could go back in time to save Seungmin, to prevent him from getting hurt.

  
Then he remember something, he remembered the guy that knocked Seungmin out said that Minho was the one who turned him into a vampire. Hyunjin lost control of himself and dragged his feet toward his unaware friend that was looking at him with a worried expression, he grabbed the older guy by his neck and slammed him up against the wall.

  
“You. It’s all your fault… YOU ARE THE ONE THAT TURNED THAT FUCKING GUY INTO A VAMPIRE! YOU ARE THE REASON SEUNGMIN WAS TAKEN AWAY YO-“ Chan couldn’t stand it anymore and had to intervene, he forcefully grabbed Hyunjin’s hand making him let go of their friend, Minho slid down on the floor gasping for air.

Chan more than anyone else knew how much loosing their soulmate would hurt, he knew Hyunjin’s reaction was what he had done and felt in the past, he had lost his but he couldn’t let him friend hurt his other friend.  
Hyunjin trashed around trying to get free from Chan’s grasp, he was still shouting Seungmin’s name, blaming Minho for his kiddnap, tears falling down his cheeks to the point where he had to rub his eyes to get rid of the tears blurring his vision.

  
The door slammed and Yeji’s death heart broke into million of pieces when she saw her twin brother breaking down trying to free himself. She quickly glanced around the room, Minho was sitting on the floor in front of them eyes on his knees, Chanbin was on the opposite side, one of his hand placed on his chest, his eyes starying far in the distance. Chan was still holding Hyunjin but let him go when he saw the girl standing by the door. Hyunjin almost stumbled down when he was free and was ready to attack Minho again when he heard his twin’s voice calling out his name. He snapped his head to her direction, all his anger finally leaving him, only sorrow and regret was painted in his eyes. The two twins met in the middle and wrapped each other in a tight embrace, sliding down the floor as one tried to comfort the other. Silent cries and sniffles were the only sounds heard in the room as Chan sat down on the nearest chair, head in his hands as the thoughts of losing another member of his team, no, another member of his family because of the rebels ate him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for going mia- my keyboard broke and i had to repair it. anyways I hope you liked this chapter and let me know what you think about it!


	4. Chapter 4

Back to their hide out Changbin was getting his chest treated by a still very shaken Yeji.

He couldn’t blame her, after all he knew how close she was with Seungmin. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she fixed a bandage around his wound, the girl looked at him giving him a weak smile, her eyes were filled with sadness. Seeing her like this was already heart breaking but he knew that Hyunjin was even in a worser state. After letting all his anger and sadness out he decided to go back to Hwang villa and lock himself in his room.

“Oppa you’re okay now, just… just don’t get into another fight and drink some blood to help the healing process speed up.” She stood up from the stool she was sitting on and walked to the door.

“Where are you going?” Asked Changbin as he wore his black shirt, the girl turned her head to meet his eyes.

“To Chan oppa. I had some informations to give Seungmin but…” She choked and had to clear her voice before continuing “B but since Seungmin is not here now I have to report to Chan oppa. Take care of yourself.”She concluded before making her way to where Chan was.

 

She slowly opened Chan’s personal office in the hide out. He was sitting on his desk the back facing the door so Yeji couldn’t really see what he was doing. The girl softly called out his name startling the older guy who quickly stood up and hid something behind his back.

“Yeji? What are you doing here?” He coughed softly to regain his coolness.

“I ehm have some new informations about the Masked Reaper’s new helpers.” Chan let out a sigh and nodded.

“Drag your brother here, it’s better if you tell everyone what you know so we don’t have to repeat everything again. We’ll have a meeting in 2 hours.” Yeji nodded leaving Chan alone.

The guy sighed softly sitting back on his his gamer’s chair leaning back before checking what he was holding. It was a really old pictures that Yeji took when the royal board assigned Chan as the leader of a new vampire group with the job of getting as much information as they could about the rebels and to kill anyone that was going against the clans and the Vampire Act.

 

Chan as the leader was also given the opportunity to choose his own teammates, he was really close to the youngests of the royal Seo and Lee clans and that’s how Changbin and Minho became the first two members of his group. Soon after a meeting between his father and the head of the Hwang clan he got to meet the twins Hyunjin and Yeji, the guy immediately agreed to be part of his team while the girl declined the offer but still gave her service in case they needed an extra help. She was also the one to suggest Hyunjin’s soulmate as an additional member, Hyunjin agreed and soon enough Chan met the one that would become the brain and eyes of their group.

The finaly member arrived when Seungmin had to carry way too many papers given to him by the royal board that they had to check, he had asked his older brother to help him and Chan almost fell on his knees when their eyes met. Chan had never met someone as handsome as the guy standing beside Seungmin, he had a really strong jaw, his lips were not as puffy and full as Chan’s but to him they looked perfect and went well with the guy’s face. He had a really strong yet calming aura surrounding him and Chan felt drawn to him. He wanted to know more about the guy, he wanted to know his name, how his voice sounded.

 

“Chan hyung this is my brother Woojin hyung. You’re the same age.” Seungmin smirked looking back and forth at the two older guys. That’s how their friendship started, Chan asked Woojin to join them and it was probably the best decision he had ever made.

 

The duo worked really well together, so well that they would spend hours upon hours practicing and fighting with each other. As they were the oldest and also the same age they found themselves relying the most on each other.

After a short time they could see themselves falling in love and with everyone support they decided to confess their feelings. They were scared that maybe they weren’t meant to be together, after all soulmates existed in their crazy world but after sharing their first kiss their wrists tattoo glowed at the same time completing the other half of the drawing and changing colour to a bright red.

Chan thought that everything was fine. He had created a small family with his friends and all their missions were going great.

Until the day Woojin disappeared.

 

They were all on a mission, Seungmin guiding them to reach the humans they could feed on. Chan was running with Changbin on the front while Minho and Hyunjin were right behind them. Woojin was supposed to be right behind them to watch their back.

Seungmin was watching them through his monitors untill Woojin’s camera suddenly glitched, the monitor went black for a moment and when it worked again the oldest wasn’t anywhere to be found. Seungmin stopped all his actions for a second, fingers lingering on the keyboard.

“Woojin hyung?” He tried to connect himself with Woojin’s ear bluetooth but only static was coming from the other side. Panic started to rise and Seungmin tried to connect with the others members to see if it was his problem or Woojin was really out.

“Chan? Chan hyung can you hear me?”

“Yeah why?”

“Hyung where’s Woojin hyung? I can’t see him anymore.” Chan stopped running almost making Changbin, Minho and Hyunjin trip or collide against him, he turned around, a lump forming inside his throat.

“Woojin? Come out” He asked at first. The other members called out for him as well.

“Woojin this is not funny anymore, we’re on a mission!” Chan’s patience was running out but so did his self control, he was starting to panic as well after all Woojin was his soulmate.

 

The mission soon turned into a searching mission, it was getting way too late and Woojin was no where to be found. Chan rubbed his wrist where their soulmate tattoo was still glowing indicating that his soulmate was alive.

Seungmin instructed them to go back for the night and although Chan didn’t want to go he knew he had to leave before morning came.

 

Days had gone by, nights were used to search for Woojin until one day Chan was planning to search in a new area, his wrist started burning. His team mates looked at him worriedly as he grabbed his own wrist feeling the burning sensation getting at an impossible high pain, they wanted to help him as he screamed in agony. It was as if a sharp knife was cutting through his skin going down deep, Chan shut down his eyes and cried out all the pain until it was gone. Th burning sensation disappeared just as it came, it was sudden. Chan took a deep breath and checked his wrist but what he saw made him whimper falling down on the floor. Where there was once a glowing red tattoo now lied a black tattoo with a white slash cutting it in half, that only meant one thing.

 

**_Woojin was dead._ **

 

The loss of Woojin took a toll on everyone especially on Seungmin after all Woojin was his older brother but Chan was his soulmate.

In the beginning he couldn’t even get up from his bed but as time passed he had to get a grip of himself, he was still the leader and as painful as the loss was he knew the other members relied on him especially now that they felt even more lost.

Chan felt like he had lost direction in life, he was left with a broken compass but he couldn’t show his weak side, not when he had to stay strong for the others. It had been a little over a year since Woojin disappeared and although Chan knew that the older was forever gone, deep down he still hoped that a miracle would happen and that Woojin would still be alive. Just like how he hoped to see Woojin again even if it was impossible he now hoped they could find Seungmin.

 

He sighed loudly thinking about Hyunjin and how pain and regret the poor guy must have been feeling right now. He was still immersed in his thoughts when he heard a soft knock on his door before he could answer he heard it open.

“Hyung everyone is here, we can start.” Minho’s soft voice echoed in the silent room, Chan nodded and told him he’d for follow him right away. He set back the picture with other frames giving one last glance at the frame where a smiling Woojin was wrapping his arms around Chan. When he arrived in the common area where they’d keep their meetings he noticed how everything was back in place after Hyunjin’s early outburst.

 

Speaking of the guy he was sitting on Seungmin’s usual spot, souless eyes staring in the distance as Yeji rubbed his shoulders soothingly. Minho was fidgeting in a corner while Changbin sighed for the nth time in less that 5 minutes.

“So Yeji what’s the information you got?” He asked taking his usual seat.

“While you were out in that mission, S-Seungmin asked me to find more informations about the Reaper’s helpers and I’ve found something interesting.” She felt Hyunjin’s shoulders tense up at the mention of his boyfriend’s name but Yeji continued.

“I asked some vampires from the Song clan and they said that a couple of weeks ago, around a month and half ago actually, the Reaper was seen lurking around the area alone. Some of them secretly followed him and they saw him pick up a dying human on the floor. According to the information I got that human might be one of his new helpers as he’s around the same height, one of the girls I asked info to said she heard his voice before he got attacked and is the same voice as the new helper.”

“That’s good! We can discover who that guy was and monitor his new movements. Also we need to report whoever created him. The Vampire act prohibit us from making new undocumented vampires.” Chan nodded content from the new informations aquired.

“We could check through the cctv around the area, if I’m not mistaken Seungmin has cameras all around the area right?” He directed his question to Hyunjin who silently nodded and turned his moving chair to Seungmin’s station, he felt like crying while typing the password.

 

“SEUNGMINHYUNGJIN020617” Their names and the date they discovered they were soulmates, he faught the urge to cry, searching through Seungmin’s many apps and folders until he found the Song district cameras.

“How long ago did you say it happpened?” His voice sounded horse and he knew it was due to all the screams and cry he had let out until not too long ago.

“A month and half ago.” Replied Yeji, Chan stood up and walked behind Hyunjin to watch him work and look for the specific footage they needed. A couple of minutes later, that felt like hours to Chan, Hyunjin finally let out a huff when the Reaper appeared on the screen.

They watched the footage and noticed a lonely boy, probably around the twins age walking in a dark alley, a single light was the only way he could see where he was going. He looked uneasy and by the way he was rushing the vampires understood that he must have been scared to be out alone. The Reaper was watching him from a fair distance when suddenly a quick movement caught everyone attention and there appeared the poor boy’s attacker. It happened so quickly, the poor boy didn’t even have time to react when the vampire was already sinking his teeth down his throat, that was until the Reaper appeared scarying the vampire who quickly fled away but his face was caught right before he jumped away and Hyunjin, Yeji and Chan let out a collective gasp, their eyes getting bigger. Chan was too slow to react when Hyunjin turned around and lunched himself toward Minho.

 

“YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU TURN A HUMAN INTO A VAMPIRE! YOU KNOW THAT’S ILLEGAL! YOU! YOU ARE THE FUCKING REASON THAT VAMPIRE WAS THERE! YOU ARE THE REASON SEUNGMIN WAS TAKEN! YOU FUCKER TURNED THAT STUPID HUMAN INTO A FUCKING VAMPIRE!” Hyunjin’s rage was growing by the second and he let it out by punching Minho right on his cheek before punching the other cheek. Punch after punch he screamed profanities, eyes spilling tears, his knuckles were starting to hurt but he couldn’t stop. He kept going until Changbin and Chan were able to finally tear him away.

 

“I’m sorry…”Minho whispered, regret was visible from his voice. Guilt eating him inside. He never thought that the human would have survived, how could he know he would. How could he know the human would turn into a vampire? How could he know he would turn out to be the Reaper’s new helper? How could he know that he’d be the reason Seungmin would get kidnapped.

 

“Sorry” Repeated minho as that was All he could say at the moment because he really was sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry for not updating for weeks but my wifi was cut due to thecnical problems around my area. 
> 
> Do let me know what you think about this chapter and what you expect to see in the next chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin is alive but he's not the only one.

“Stop it, I swear if he wakes up and punches you I won’t even stop him.” Seungmin heard a really deep scary voice say, something or maybe someone was poking his left cheek.

  
“It’s been 16 hours since we’ve taken him here. He’s been sleeping for so long and I didn’t even hit him that hard.” A second more boyish voice replied whining.

  
“Go tell that to Woojin hyung. He looked so pissed with you when he noticed that bump at the back of this dude’s head.” Deep voice chuckled lowly but Seungmin’s breath hitched after hearing the name.

  
_No… it can’t be him… he died two years ago… right?_ Seungmin thought, sweats started to form in his forehead. Loud steps could suddenly be heard coming closer and closer to wherever Seungmin was lying then he felt a hand gently moving his bangs aside, letting his forehead breathe.

  
“He hasn’t changed at all” It was a faint whisper but he’d recognise that voice anywhere. Seungmin shot up, sitting on the bed and abruptly stopping when his vision went black for a couple of seconds, white spots clouding it.

  
“What the hell mate!” He heard someone with a really thick australian accent shout, when his vision came back he noticed two guys sitting on the floor while looking at him as if he was a monster or something but Seungmin didn’t spare them much thoughts as he focused his eyes to the figure standing beside his bed.

  
There in front of him stood a guy, he wasn’t very tall but thanks to his long legs and slightly built body he seemed a lot bigger. His hair were an auburn colour that complimented well his sun kissed skin, his eyes were deep, the colour of the earth with a hint of copper making them shiny. His eyes weren’t a crimson red like every other vampires and that confused Seungmin a little but he felt like he could trust the guy. He had a surprised expression painted of his face but was soon replaced by a warm smile that made Seungmin choke, tears treathening to fall in any second.

  
“Ehy Seungmin, long time no see” The guy extended a hand for Seungmin to grab, to let him know that he was real, to let him know that he was safe and as much as Seungmin wanted to slap the hand away he couldn’t help but grab it and pulling the guy to him, bumping his head on the standing guy’s chest, his eyes finally letting down the tears he was holding soaking the white shirt the other was wearing.

  
“Hyung, Woojin hyung…”Seungmin let out a cry, he was so happy to see his brother. The brother he thought he had lost two years ago during a mission. He had spent days, weeks, months searching for him, looking for any traces that could lead them to him or even a hint that he was still alive but when Chan’s…

  
_Wait a minute…_

  
“Hyung! Cha-Chan hyung! We need to go to Chan Hyung! He’s been looking for you, we… we thought that you were…” Seungmin looked up to meet his older brother’s eyes just to feel him tense up at the mention of Chan.  
“Seungmin listen-“ But said guy suddenly remembered how he lost consciousness and when he regained it for a couple of minutes he was on someone’s back followed by the Masked Reaper and one of his minions.

  
“Hyung we’re in danger! The Masked Reaper! He- I saw him.. his minions took me and-“

  
“EHY I’M NOT A MINION!” One of the guys that were sitting on the floor when Seungmin woke up protested and Seungmin looked at him confused.

  
“Wait what?”

  
“I said I’m not a minion and honestly you should be grateful I didn’t drop you from the rooftop, no offence but you’re really heavy bro.” He huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Sungmin was even more confused. He looked at the blonde guy standing beside the grumpy kid and remembered Hyunjin and Minho fighting with someone with a similar shade of blonde. He looked at his brother and stared at his eyes until it finally clicked. Seungmin leaned on the bed frame and pointed to his brother, surprised and anger bubbling inside of him.  
“You… you are the Masked Reaper” Seungmin whispered but the room was so quiet that everyone was able to hear him loud and clear, after that Seungmin’s head started to spin as the new information hit him hard and he lost consciousness as he saw his brother looking at him with a pity expression.

 

  


 

  
When Seungmin woke up again the room was silent, he couldn’t feel any presence near him so he must have been alone. He rubed his eyes and blinked fast, the window on his left was open, letting a cold breeze come in, the moon shining brightly in the night sky. The crickets outside were the only sound he could hear and that’s when he thought it was safe anough for him to sit up. He looked around the room, it wasn’t anything as fancy as his bedroom back in the Kim villa, it only had the bed he was currently sitting on, a bare desk and the chair was situated on his bed side, as if someone was sitting there watching him and forgot to put it back in place.

He tried to recall how he got into this room, he was fighting against the masked vampires and the Reaper when… oh right, the Reaper. He massaged his temples, a vivid image of the Reaper’s eyes flashing in his head bfore being replaced by, his older brother, Woojin’s face smiling at him. He had this weird dream where Woojin was still alive and was actually the Reaper. It made no sense and that brought a bitter smile to his face, on one hand it would have been great if Woojin was alive but on the other it would make no sense at all especially after the previous night when he was this close from killing Changbin, Woojin would never kill his friends, his family…

  
Too absorbed in his thoughts he didn’t realise the bedroom door opening, a figure silently walking in before knocking on the door.

  
“Holy-“ Seungmin almost jumped from the bed, the knockng sound echoing in the almost bare room.  
“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you” There, standing in front of Seungmin was Woojin carrying a tray with that looked like a blood bag the human hospitals had. It was a dream and just to prove in he pinched his own arm whincing at the pain.

  
“It’s not a dream but how…” It came out as a whisper but Woojin heard it loud and clear.  
Woojin made his way to the chair and sat down placing the tray on the bed by Seungmin’s feet.

  
“It’s a long story…”

  
“We have all the time of the world, hyung. I just need answers.” Seungmin looked determined to get an answer, Woojin sighed softly leaning back on his chair.

  
“Okay but you need to get your energy back” He grabbed the bag of blood and passed it to his younger brother, Seungmin looked at him confused and Woojin couldn’t blame him. After all Seungmin grew up being a hunter, he grew up to be a predator and was trained to think that the only way he could get blood was by attacking innocent humans.

  
“Sink your teeth in the back and just suck it. Sorry that’s the only way you can get human blood here.”  
“Where are we?”

  
“I’ll explain everything, let me just start from the day I left okay?” Seungmin nodded, he took the bag and inspected it a little, he read that it was type AB which was actually his favourite, it wasn’t as sweet as type B and it wasn’t as sour as type A but it was in between which he found delightful. He sanked his sharp teeth in the bag and he tasted it, he slightly hummed as the familiar taste hit his palet. Seungmin looked at Woojin as motioned him to start talking which made the older chuckle a little, the young vampire looked like a baby, his eyes big and innocently waiting in anticipation for the story as if he was going to listen to a bed time story while drinking his milk as his mom reads a bed story.

  
“When I was still in the team there were times when I couldn’t handle the pressure we were under, not only the pressure our father and the board was putting on us but also the expectations our clan had on me, and the expectations to be the perfect example of a royal vampire. But most of all I was tired of being a murderer, every time I’d attack a human, every single time I’d sink my teeth on their throats and drink it all I didn’t feel rewarded, I didn’t feel full like the rest, I felt disgusted of myself. I lived years with that pain until I couldn’t handle it anymore. That night when we were on our way to our new prays I had to stop. I saw you all getting excited and I felt like throwing up. That’s when I stopped in my track and not a single one of you noticed I stopped following you for a good ten minutes, but that short period was enough for the rebels to find me. They didn’t attack me in fact they welcomed me, as if they were waiting for my arrival. They brought me here and-“  
Seungmin was getting invested in the story and he looked at his brother confused when he stopped, he watched as Woojin looked around, he stood up and walked to the window closing it and pulling the curtains.

  
“I can’t finish my story now, not here. Although we’re in a safe place it’s better if I explain everything when we’re somewhere more… safe.” Woojin walked back to his bed side and looked at the bag that was already empty, he took it and the tray before making his way to the door.

  
“Get some more rest, I’ll comeback tomorrow morning and I’ll bring you to the hm underground rooms.” Woojin flashed a small smile and made his way out.

  
Seungmin wiped away some blood dripping from the corner of his lips and lied back down. He let the new information sink in and wondered just how long has his brother been feeling such pain and disgust. He never said it out loud to anyone, not even Hyunjin but maybe he could understand his brother as he had been feeling the same emotions for a while now.

The next day Seungmin was once again sitting confused with his brother by his side but this time they weren’t in the bedroom where he had stayed the previous day, instead they were in a room on the lower floors, maybe the underground room Woojin mentioned the night before.

  
The room looked pretty familiar, in fact it was almost the exact copy of Chan’s hideout. If in one way Seungmin was surprised on the other he wasn’t really surprised because Chan’s hideout was only furnished and really got organized when Woojin joined the group as the other members didn’t really care how the place looked like.

  
A round table was placed in the middle of the room with big computer monitors in a corner resembling Seungmin’s own personal spot, there was also a white board next to a bulletin one hanged on the wall, a big map of the city full of red circles indicating the different clans were drawn on it.

  
They weren’t alone, the two guys that Seungmin saw when he woke up were there but it was his first time really focusing his attention on them. They both had blondish hair and had a similar body structure but other than that they looked completely different.

  
One of them had a splash of freckles around his nose and cheeks making it look like he had a permanent golden blush, he had a somewhat bowl cut but his hairstyle made it look more fashionable. He was wearing a simple red tracksuit with a pale lavander shirt. What really impressed Seungmin was his voice though. When he had entered the room, the freckled vampire was the first one to greet him and his low baritone voice suprised him a lot, it really contrasted his innocent look.

  
The other guy had longer hair and he kept brushing his bangs with his hand making it all messy. He had a black hoodie on and a mask covering his chin. When Seungmin walked him the guy only spared him a look before pulling his hood and covering his eyes, he mumbled something and made his way to the couch opposite to the front door.

  
“Jisung don’t act like that. Come here so I can properly introduce you.” Woojin shaked his head with a chuckle and lightly patted his brother’s shoulder, he then walked to one of the chairs around the table andmotioned Seungmin to do the same thing.

  
“Don’t want to.” Jisung crossed his arms and whined loudly, childishly stomping his feet on the floor.  
“Sungie come on!” The freckled guy walked over to Jisung and pulled his sleeve making him groan loudly but nonetheless he stood and grumply walked to the round table, they two blonde guys sitting in front of the brothers.

  
“Guys this is Seungmin, my little brother. Seungmin these are Felix and Jisung.”The three young vampires greeted each other, Felix had a bright smile on his face while Jisung still looked very grumpy.

  
“Please forgive Jisung, he’s still not over the fact that he saw the one that turned him into a vampire.”  
Jisung groaned loudly and slammed his fist on the table.

  
“I had him! I could have impaled him but Woojin hyung had to block me. I could have gotten my revenge ugh.”

  
“Jisung what did I tell you about revenge?” Woojin asked, his voice souding awfully like when a parent was asking their little kid about a lesson they taught them the day before.

  
“Revenge is bad, but hyung! He technically broke the law and I could totally pass it as me doing my work to protect the vampire secret.”

  
“You hate vampires though.” Felix commented.

  
“Used to hate, I’m one of them now, plus I found something to hate more. By the way what’s his name again?”

Jisung directed the question toward Seungmin but he was too distracted being confused to reply.

  
“Minho, that’s his name.” Woojin replied on his brother’s place and Seungmin never whipped his head so quickly, Woojin almost thought he’d snap his own neck.

  
“Minho hyung turned him?!” He asked, surprise was evident both on his face and the way he asked the question. Minho had always been an advocate of doing his work clean, he always made sure to not accidentally turn someone into a vampire as it was the specific law that his father suggested during the creation of the Vampire Act.

  
New born humans turned into vampire where very guilable and had always been more brutal and hungry than normal vampires, their strenght had been used in the past by other pureblood vampires to fight the enemy clans but after the Vampire Act was passed turning humans became forbidden and whoever was caught in the act of doing that would have been sentenced to death.

  
Seungmin looked at the two new borns but noticed how their eyes were not bloody red like his but more of a golden colour just like Woojin.

  
“What happened to your eyes?” He blurted out to no one in particular but Woojin was once again the one who answered his question.

  
“They changed colours thanks to our hm new diet.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“You know how we need blood to survive, right? But as purebloods we’ve always been taught to drink from humans only as their blood give us the most nutrients and makes us feel the strongest but the ehm rebels just like me, felt pretty disgusted in drinking human blood and they were also scared of accidentaly turning them into vampires so they opted for a more animal based meal. We drink animal blood but we need to drink it more frequently. You could easily get through a couple of weeks without feeding after drinking human blood once but when you drink animal blood you can only last for a maximum of four days.”

  
Seungmin heard that before or more like read it in one of the many books his family had in their villa but he always thought that they were just theories or myths. He had tought that vampires were created to drink human blood and for a while he had though that animal blood could be poisonous for them. Seungmin train of thoughts was interrerupted when Felix deep voice cut the silence in the room.

  
“By the way hyung, why did you almost kill the dude that turned me? Why didn’t you finish him? I mean, I don’t like it when we kill bad vampires but y you know he turned me and I ehm I don’t hate him like how Jisung hate Minho b but a little bit of resentment is still there…” The freckled boy played with his fingers while looking down but Seungmin could still see his pupils moving around in a nervous manner.

  
“Felix is right! You’re usually so quick but the other night you actually hesitated!” Jisung frowned and so did Seungmin when he remembered what had happened.

  
“Y you wanted to kill Changbin hyung!” A look of horror painted on Seungmin’s face.

  
“Minho and Changbin were the targets for that mission. They turned humans into vampires and although I know it happened by accident, I can’t do anything but to follow the head rebels orders.” Woojin let out a deep sigh and Seungmin could see a hint of regret in his eyes.

  
“Are we still going to go after them?” Felix asked.

  
“No, after attacking the royals kids they are all after us three so we can’t go out. But they won’t be targeted by the other rebels. The highers are too scared to send someone else. Plus Seungmin is here and we also have the… you know… so for now we’ll stay low and take care of these two things first.” Woojin explained making Jisung groan loudly.

  
“But I wanted to fight that Minho guy!” Jisung stood up slapping his fist on the table making some markers that were there jump up and roll down the table.

  
“Jisung” Woojin authoritarian voice must have scared Jisung, the guy sat down, his arms crossed in front of his chest, Felix stretched his arm to pat his head.

  
A deafning silence once again fell upon the room but it didn’t last too long as a loud scream suddenly filled it. The four vampires that were slouching down their chairs immediately sat up, the door slammed open and Seungmin was surprised to see Ryujin of the Shin clan holding the door knob, she was thought to have died and Seungmin knew her because she used to be one of Yeji’s closest friend.

  
“He’s awake.” She panted out but that was enough to make Woojin, Jisung and Felix stand up and run out the room, Seungmin was confused to say the least but decided to follow them.

  
“Glad you’re finally here.” Ryujin was running beside him and gave the male vampire a small smile.  
“Never thought I’d find you here.”

  
“How is she…” Ryujin asked and Seungmin didn’t even had to ask, he knew she was talking about Yeji.  
“She was devastated but she’s okay now. Why did you disappear?” Ryujin glanced in front of the where Woojin stopped in front of a door.

  
“Same reason as your brother.” She whispered knowing well that Seungmin was still able to hear her, she patted his shoulder before making a u-turn and running to the opposite side soon disappearing after taking a curve to another corridor. Seungmin looked back to his brother and he noticed the door opened, the three guys standing in front of it. Their body all tensed up when a loud scream came out of the room, Seungmin made his way to the front door and what he saw surprised him.

  
The room was so bright and white, it looked like one of those rooms that could be found in hospitals, a single bed was situated in the middle of the room with an iv stand, a half empty bag of blood was hanged up there and connected to a boy.

  
The boy.

  
Seungmin looked at him and he must have been younger than Jisung and Felix, he had really innocent features, fox like eyes that kept looking around, terror visibly painted in them, he was panting hard and Seungmin pitied him. He looked so small and scared, Seungmin actually had this urge to run by his side and hug him tightly, reassuring him that everything was okay althought he didn’t know what was going on himself.

  
“Who is he?” Seungmin whispered to his brother.

  
“The freshly turned newbie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix, Jisung and Woojin have finally officialy been introduced uwu only one skz member to go!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new is here but something else is fading.

To say Minho was scared was an understatement, he had never been more terrified in his whole immortal life than now.

He had never thought that talking to Hyunjin would make him feel this way. Sweet Sweet Hyunjin, who only drank blood to stay alive for his soulmate, the flower boy who wouldn’t hurt anyone unless they’ve hurt his loved ones, cute Hyunjin who always had a pretty smile on his face even his eyes would smile, Hyunjin who loved fashion and always wanted to be the best dressed, calm Hyunjin who’d have a book in his laps and a cup full of blood between his hands.

But that Hyunjin was so much different from the one standing in front of him. the Hyunjin in front of him had unkept bed hair, the room he always kept tidy and clean more for Seungmin than himself was a complete mess reflecting the owner’s inner feelings. Hyunjin’s usual smily face was replaced by a scowling expression, his brows furrowed, lips dried and chapped probably from the lack of blood intake. He wasn’t wearing his usual fashionable clothes, instead he was wearing a large hoodie that awefully resembled Seungmin’s favourite hoodie and a pair of stained pajama pants. Seungmin wasn’t the type to wear hoodies a lot but it was a special gift form his friends and it soon became something he’d always wear during the winter.

“What are you doing here?” Hyunjin’s usual sweet voice was now harsh and if looks could kill Minho would probably be on his way to ashes land.

“I’m here to apologise” Minho’s voice came out way too smaller than he wanted.

“For?” Hyunjin’s left eyebrow raised up and so did Minho’s nervousness. The older vampire cleared his throat. This was Hyunjin, he didn’t have to be this nervous.

“Sorry because… because of my ehm negligence S-Seungmin was taken.” At the mention of his soulmate Hyunjin flinched and his jaw tensed up, Minho looked down, he couldn’t handle looking at Hyunjin when he knew he was the reason why Hyunjin was currently a mess.

Suddenly Minho heard a loud thud and he immedietly looked up just to quickly look down where Hyunjin fell on the floor, the younger vampire was hugging his knees and was slightly shaking. Minho crouched down and his dead heart almost cracked when he finally saw Hyunjin’s tears framing his pretty face.

“Hyunjin…” Minho whispered softly reaching out his hand to gently rub the other’s shoulder.

“I miss him so much hyung, I feel like a part of me was ripped away. M-My body feels so weak and not even the blood is helping me. Seungmin was my source of strenght and without him I feel so so lost. I feel like a mess. I am a mess.” Hyunjin’s voice cracked, a lump was stuck in his throath before he started to cry loudly, the sound of his sobs was wreaking Minho who only felt more and more responsible.

If only he had drunk all the blood from that stupid human.

If only the Reaper didn’t come.

If only he had gone back to check if he had killed the human.

If only… So man thoughts were inside Minho’s head and theonly thing he could do was to hold Hyunjin in his arms.

“What do you mean newbie?” Seungmin looked over the guy on the bed.

“It means a human turned vampire.” Explained Felix.

The group slowly walked inside but that must have scared the newbie because he slammed his back on the bed frame and covered himself with a blanket.

“P-Please don’t kill me… please I’m too young.. please…” He was obviously on the verge of crying, Felix and Jisung were both too scared to approach the young kid, maybe it was the memories hitting them, after all they both had the same reaction when they first woke up. Woojin was also slightly concerned but after taking a deep breath he walked toward the young boy.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. No one here is going to hurt you. I promise.” Woojin tried to reach his head to pat it but the poor boy flinched and tried to sprint out his bed. In just a couple of seconds he ripped away the IV connected to his hand and tried to run to the door just to be stopped by the two blonde vampires.

“Let me go! Let me go I said!” he tried to shaked the duo away but when he u nderstood that the two wouldn’t let him go he bit Jisung’s arm and kicked Felix as hard as ke could.

The two vampiress growned at the same time letting the newbie go. The newbie ran but stupidly tripped landing right in front of Seungmin, when he looked up he saw Seungmin’s red eyes, that must have triggered a memory as he soon crawled the other way looking terrified.

“Stay away from me monster!” Seungmin flinched and almost wanted to cry, although he knew what he was hearing it out loud still made his dead heart ache. Seungmin though didn’t want to let it affect him so he crouched down and extended his hand, he tried to show his best smile that always made his get anything he wanted whether it was from one of his hyungs or to one of the members of his clan.

“Ehy, I won’t hurt you. I’m not like them. I I promise. I’m Seungmin.” The newbie looked at him still looking uncertain.

Seungmin eyes scared him, after all those red eyes were awefully similar to what he saw before two needles like teeth sunked into his neck skin.

His neck… he brought his left hand to his neck and felt two scars. That’s when he realised he wasn’t dreaming. He was bitten by a vampire. He was a vampire. Most pople would have probably been scared or furious but the newbie didn’t feel like that at all. He looked at Seungmin again and for some strange reason he knew he could trust the guy in front of him.

“Jeongin… m my name is Jeongin…” It was barely a whisper but all the vampires heard that loud and clear. Seungmin crawled to Jeongin as he properly sat up, he hesitantly reached out to touch him and Jeongin raised his hand too, when their hands touched Seungmin felt a strange connection to him. It was different from Hyunjin but it was also different from what he had felt before with his friends. Seungmin felt like he had to protect Jeongin at all cost even if it meant going against his family or worse even against his friends, at the moment he couldn’t really understand why he suddenly felt that and he knew he probably had the answer to that question but for now all he wanted to do was to hug Jeongin and that’s exactly what he did not knowing that by doing so his wrist tattoo that connected him with Hyunjin slightly lost colour.

If Seungmin didn’t notice anything, Hyunjin did.

After crying for over an hour on Minho’s shoulder the boy was left alone in his room and he did nothing but stare at his tattoo, the only thing giving him hope that Seungmin was still alive. He was gently stroking his tattoo with his thumb when in a blink his vivid sapphire blue tattoo became a shade lighter. Hyunjin sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes before looking at the tattoo again just to be sure that he wasn’t allucinating. His throat went dry while pearls of sweats started adorning his forehead, without a word he changed his pants, wore the first pair of shoes he could find and sprinted out his room almost bumping against his sister on the stairs to the main entrance. Yeji asked where he was rushing to but when she noticed his worried expression she just silently watched him run. Hyunjin for once used his super speed to reach the hide out where he knew their leader was, and just as he expected when he slammed open Chan’s office said guy was there reading what looked like the Vampire Act probably trying to find a loophole for Minho’s accident.

“Hyung.” Hyunjin’s voice came out sounding more broken than what he intended to.

“What the- Hyunjin?! What are you doing here?” Chan was ready to scold him for coming in without knocking but Hyunjin’s pale face full of sweat and worry made Chan slightly panic, he stood up and took Hyunjin’s hand guiding him to the small couch in his room.

“What happened to you?” His eyebrows furrowed as he gently rubbed the younger’s shoulder.

“H hyung my tattoo…” Hyunjin’s broken voice only worried Chan more but what scared him was the mention of hi soulmate tattoo, he grabbed his wrist and checked it but he was confused, he couldn’t notice anything different, it was still colourful and not like his own.

“I don’t understand…”

“Hyung the colour… the colour changed… one second it was a vivid sapphire blue and now it’s pale blue… hyung…”Hyunjin looked at the older, eyes full of tears threatening to fall down.

“Hyunjin I-“ “Hyung I don’t want to lose him. I don’t understand what’s going on but I know that if we don’t do anything now he… he will be g…” He choked up and couldn’t finish his sentence but it didn’t take a genius to undestand what he meant. Chan knew that if they didn’t move now the chance of losing Seungmin just how they lost Woojin will be higher the longer they wait. Chan clenched his fists, knuckles becoming whiter than usual.

“We will find him. We won’t lose him, we can’t.”He gritted his teeth and tried to sooth Hyunjin’s pain by pulling him in a tight hug, the younger broke for the nth time that day and softly cried in Chan’s arms who just let him, he knew how painful it was to not know where your soulmate was and he knew very well how stresfull was knowing that his other half was probably going through something and he couldn’t be there for him.

 

After Seungmin was kidnapped a whole month went by, while one group was on the verge of having a collective mental breakdown the other group was on the other hand having fun getting to know each other or at least that’s what Seungmin wanted to think. Seungmin really missed his old group but he had to admit that his new little group was pretty great.

Jisung and Felix were really mischiveous, they liked pulling pranks especially on Woojin and after discovering Seungmin’s more mischivious side they quickly pulled him into the game of who would scare Woojin the most and ran the fastest before the oldest could catch them.

Jeongin the newbie soon got used to the vampire life, aside from the scare he got knowing he had been turned into a vampire he quickly accepted it and was actually pretty excited, he later confessed that he was living in the orphanage and the night he was turned he was actually running away from the people working there. He also immediately clicked with Seungmin sticking with him wherever he’d go, going so far to ask that they’d be roommates and the older gladly accepted. Seungmin had always been the youngest one whether it was in his family or group of friends, even the new little group he was the second youngest so Jeongin was really someone special as he finally had someone younger than him he could take care of plus Jeongin would distract him whenever he was starting to miss Hyunjin.

“Seungmin hyung! Woojin hyung said we need to practice again!” Jeongin pulled said guy by his hand waking him up from his day dream, thoughts of Hyunjin disappearing again.

“Why do you sound so excited?” Seungmin left eyebrow rised slightly amused.

“Because! Woojin said that after today he’ll tell me why we’re practicing mortal combat!” Jeongin smiled innocently but that only reminded Seungmin of the reason why he had been taken a month ago. He wasn’t completely sure what the real reason was but he knew that Park Jinyoung, their king, was doing something behind the council’s back, behind the vampire community back and the first rebels were almost killed when they discovered his secret but they luckily ran away, soon enough they started recruting more members that were fed up of how things were going in the vampire clans and wanted to make real differences.

Again Seungmin wasn’t really sure what was really going on but he trusted Woojin and his brother told him he’d explain everything when both Jeongin and him were really ready. He had promised them he’d explain everything if they passed a trial after a month of training and that day was the day they’d have to show they were ready. When they stepped inside the training gym they were surprised to find a ring in the middle, Jinsung, Felix and Woojin standing on it.

“Welcome to your trial.” The rules were simple, it was going to be Jisung and Felix against Seungin and Jeongin, the goal was to either throw their opponents off the ring or making them forfait, there were no rules except to avoid killing or sriously injuring each other. Woojin would intervene in case anything happened but he trusted the mto do the right decision. “You have an hour to complete, goodluck.” The four players stretched their limbs a little.

“Ready… 3…2…1… fight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, although I had this chapter written for a while I'm under exams period. Anyways tell me what you think about this and maybe tell me what you think will happen or what you want to see uwu


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't checked it so please forgive me if you find any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my hiatus, real life hasn't been treating me the best on October and all the sad events in the kpop world really broke me. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Side note, I won't remove Woojin from my stories especially because he is an important character in this story.

Woojin was surprised to say the least, the four young vampires fighting in front of him were throwing punches and kicks one after another their levels were obviously almost similar except for Seungmin. Woojin knew how really powerful Seungmin could be but he was so obviously holding back. After the first 5 minutes Woojin saw Seungmin’s eyes studying the way Felix and Jisung faught quickly making up a strategy in his head and when he saw his brother slightly smirk, Woojin knew that Seungmin understood what Felix and Jisung’s strategy was. From then on Seungmin avoided each attack and only attacked back to protect Jeongin. Speaking of Jeongin, he looked so scared and his puppy eyes running around almost made Woojin coo when he suddenly threw the most powerful punch Woojin had ever seen, and he had seen so many punches, heck right now he felt like Jeongin’s punch was more powerful than Chan and he was the most powerful young vampire he knew.  
When Felix went flying outisde the ring Woojin called it a day, he blew his whistle catching the attention of the 4 fighters.

  
“You all did great, Felix is out so Seungmin and Jeongin are the winners. You all did great.” Woojin smiled.

  
After resting a little the four vampires were called by Woojin where he explained what and why the rebels were fighting against the vampire king and the clans supporting him. Felix and Jisung already knew this of course and Jeongin as someone who didn’t know anything about the vampire world just accepted Woojin’s words but Seungmin was the one affected the most.

  
The world he grew up in and the beliefs he had were all crumbling down making him doubt everything that he has belived until now.

“Y-you’re telling me that all this time we were… I was…” Woojin slightly nodded and he felt pity when Seungmin’s eyes became glossy, he walked toward his brother and wrapped an arm around his shouders.

“I know it’s a little to take in but unfortunately it’s real.”

“I need time to process it…” Seungmin whispered before standing up and walking out the room and straight to his personal chamber.

“Why is he reacting like that?” Jisung rolled his eyes before Felix slapped the back of his head.

“He literally grew up in this vampire world, of course he’s disorientented.”

 

 

  
Minho sighed loudly as he flopped on one of the chair surrounding the round table in their hideout.  
It had been weeks since Seungmin was taken, more or less a month if his calculations were right. They had tried to find him or where the rebels took him, they checked all the cctvs they had but after a certain point it was as if they suddenly vanished in thin air.

  
Aside from Hyunjin, Minho was the one who had been trying the hardest to find the maknae of their group. He didn’t rest and didn’t eat, how could he. Every time he tried to do any of those things guilt just ate him inside.  
He felt guilty and responsible for what happened. If only he had been more careful that aweful night he would have drunk all the blood, killing that stupid human instead of turning him.

  
He was surprised the council didn’t question where those new rebels come from and Minho was really thankful to his members for not turning on him. Hyunjin had every right to turn him to his father or to the council for breaking the Vampire Act and for putting one of the heir of the Kim clan in danger. Yet Hyunjin didn’t do anything and instead clung to him every time he needed emotional support when he missed his soulmate.

In all honestly, Minho wanted to punish himself and almost turned himself to the council but Chan stopped him and dragged him back to their hideout telling him that if Seungmin knew what he was about to do he’d get mad. Seungmin wouldn’t blame him for what happened to him, Minho had always been the most careful when eating.

  
Since his hunger was the reason why he got into that situation he decide to punish himself by not eating. Ever since Seungmin disappearance he hadn’t drunk any blood, he was okay for the first few weeks but he guessed his body was finally starting to react. His throat was dried makng it hard to swollow, his fast movements were becoming slower, he also became more clumsy making his trip very frequently. He tried to not show it to the others and so far no one questioned it although Chan was starting to give him suspicious looks.

  
He guessed his body was starting to arrive at its limit, he rarely got sick since he was a vampirea nd he had a really strong immune system but in that moment his head was throbbing. He massaged his temples and groaned loudly exactly when the reast of his team walked in.

  
“Everything’s good Minho hyung?” Asked Changbin taking a sit to the nearest seat.

  
“Yeah…” Minho replied, unfortunately he didn’t sound convincing at all and if he thought he could hide his sickness before he knew his friends had now caught on his lies and in a few seconds they surrounded him asking him again if he was really okay but he just brushed them away.

  
Chan gave him a stern look but moved on and started explaining a new plan to search for Seungmin. Hyunjin of course listened carefully throwing suggestions on how to cover more places in a quicker way. Changbin was helping by reminding them of the previous plans they already tried and that the two forgot about. Minho was just zooning out and didn’t really listen to anything the trio was talking about, he was only paying attention to his throbbing head, the rumor of people talking making the pain worsen.

  
“Minho hyung what do you think?” Minho faintly heard Hyunjin say.

  
“Minho?” Said guy raised his head and he mentally cursed when he noticed his blurred vision, his three friends were blurred and after blinking several times nothing changed.

  
“Yeah sorry, you were saying?” He closed his eyes for a second hoping his vision would come back.

  
“Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been silent all day, and I lost count of how many times you tripped today. That’s not like you to do.” Chan furrowed his eyebrows.

  
“And you’re paler than usual.” Hyunjin added.

  
“Are you su-“ Changbin was cut by a very irritated Minho.

  
“Yes I’m okay just continue!” He let out startling the three guys, Chan clearned his throat and continued explaining their schedule for that night but Minho’s vision got worse and the last thing he remembered before passing out was Chan climbing on the table to catch him from falling.

 

When Minho woke up he noticed he ws liying on the couch in Chan’s office, his friends were by his side.

  
“Minho hyung you’re awake!” Hyunjin shouted excitedly making Minho wince.

  
“Oh sorry…” He whispered but the liying vampire just shook his head.

  
“Minho when was the last time you drank?” Chan’s voice was stern but Minho could hear the hint of worry.

  
“A month ago...” He whispered, he sat up but looked at his laps, too afraid to look at Chan.

  
“YOU WHAT?!” Three vampires shouted at the same time.

  
“Forget about searching, sorry Hyunjin, but today we’re going hunting.” Chan growled, the youngest agreed with him and so did Changbin, Minho had no choice but to accept.

 

 

 

  
“You better run kiddo or I swear I’m gonna sink my canines on your neck!” Jisung shouted running after a laughing Jeongin.

  
Felix watched them while playing with his rubik’s cube and Seungmin quietly stretched his legs right whe Jisung was passing in front of him making the poor vampire tumble down his feet.

  
“What the… oh no you didn’t… KIM SEUNGMIN YOU BETTER START RUN!” Seungmin just stuck his tongue out playinfully kicking the vampire on the floor.

  
“Felix they are bullying me!” Jisung whined and shuffled on his knees to said guy clinging to his leg.  
“Leave me Sungie” Felix rolled his eyes and continued playing.

  
“My twin doesn’t care about me, I’m so sad” Jisung dramatically fell on the floor but that was not a smart move as Jeongin lunched himself on top of him knicking the air out Jisung’s small voice.

  
Seungmin smirked quickly following Jeongin squishing the youngest between Jisung and him.

  
“Felix come!” Said guy didn’t think twice throwing his cube on the couch and jumping on top of Seungmin, Jisung groaned and started tickling Jeongin.

  
The maknae started to giggle moving his body around knocking Seungmin and Felix on the floor.

  
“Sungie hyung nooo!” The maknae shouted loudly between giggles.

  
Seungmin got on his knees and sstarted to serve Jisung his own pill. Seungmin smirked and started to to tickle Jisung’s side but was soon stopped when he felt Felix’s fingers on his waist. Soon enough the four young vampires became a giggling mess.

  
When they finally calmed down the four kids decided to cuddle on the small couch, due to the limited space they all squished together, Jeongin ended up sitting on Seungmin’s lap that didn’t really mind and just wrapped his arms around the new vampire’s waist, Felix sat beside Seungmin and Jisung sat on the other end resting his legs on top of Felix using his foot to poke Jeongin.

  
“Seungmin can you tell us something about the Vampire world? Like aside from the act and everything that Woojin explained to us.” Felis started the conversation.

  
“Oh yes! Can you tell us how you guys live? Do you all know each other? The local news only ever talk about murders committed and how we… I mean they, the humans have to be careful.” Jisung pokes Seungmin’s thighs with his foot, Seungmin just slapped it.

  
“Can you tell us about your friends too?” Jeongin innocently looked at Seungmin who silently cooed, he petted the youngest head.

  
“Okay let’s see… As you know Vampires live like normal people in the morning and they feed in the night. Vampires live in districts. Aside from the normal human governmnt the vampires have to follow the vampire Act and to control that everyone does that everyone follow the rules there the Vampire Council that is direct contact with the humans gov. The council is made up by the leaders of the five clans that helped the vampire king.” Seungmin explained but his new friends reaction told him they were bored as tha wasn’t what they wanted.

  
“Anyways moving on to something more interesting…” He hummed softly while thinking but his train of thought was cut off when Jeongin grntlu grabbed his wrist and asked what the tattoo meant.

  
“Oh right! Look at you wrists, you’ll find a black tattoo.” He waited for the three vampires to look at their wrists.  
“I have a weird sunflower. I mean it’s a sunflower but half of the dask but it’s incomplete?” Felixed showed his wrist.

  
“Mine is different! I have half a mic and the cord forms a little heart but it’s only half.” Jeongin excitedly showed his black tattoo.

  
“Oh I have a… what even is this mess honestly?” Jisung showed the mess on his wrist and Seungmin had to admit that he coudln’t undestand what shape it had.

  
“Wait but why is yours colourful and ours is black? Is it because we were not born but turned?” Felix tilted his head.

  
“And why are they incomplete?” Jeongin turned to look at Seungmin.

  
“These tattoos are soulmates tattoos, all vampires have one because we all have a special other half that is perfect for us. The catch is that you’ll only really know someone is your soulmate when you kiss them. But when you see them for the first time you will surely feel a pull. I caan’t exactly explain how and what you’ll feel but when you’ll see your other half you’ll just know.”

  
“That’s so cryptic.” Jisung whined but then got an idea and he smirked. “So that means you’ve met your soulmate and kissed them?” He wiggled his eyebrows, Seungmin glared at him but his eyes quickly softened as memories with Hyunjin came to his mind.

  
“Yes, I have. His name is Hyunjin and he’s part of the…” Seungmin stopped mid sentence when he remembered what Woojin told all of them after the ring fight.

  
“Of the..?” Jeongin poked his cheek but Seungmin shook his head and just smiled sadly.

  
The three young vampires looked at him with confused expressions but didn’t push the topic, Jeongin just wrapped his arms around Seungmin and the older just rested his head on the youngers.

  
“Ehy I want cuddles too!” Jisung lunched himself to the hugging duo and wrapped his arms around them and soon Felix followed him.

  
“Kids we… what’s going on here?” Woojin walked in and saw the four kids cuddling together.

  
“Join us hyung!” Joengin excitedly said waving a hand motioning him to come closer making the oldest vampire chuckle but he nonetheless walked toward them and wrapped his long arms around all the four kids.

  
“Anyways kids, tonight we’re going hunting. Our Jeongin here will hunt and drink for the first time.”

  
“No more blood bags?! I can finally hunt like Felix hyung and Jisung hyung?!” He smiled brightly and once he got the confirmation he wiggled his way out the group hug and started jumping up an down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next time all nine will finally meet!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I disappeared for so long and I'm not sure if anyone is still interested in this but if you are please let me know and do tell me how you find this update.   
> I can't promise a regular update but I do have some chapters ready so let's see how often I'll update oof-
> 
> BUT EHY all of skz are finally meeting all together here uwu

“We’ll split in two, Minho and Changbin you’ll go together and Hyunjin will come with me. Let’s meet here in about two hours. Binnie make sure he eats.” Changbin nodded as Chan and Hyunjin ran to another side to hunt.

After a lot of convincing, a few tugging and Changbin almost losing his mind he was finally able to drag Minho and feed him. The older vampire was not happy but he knew he needed to eat to calm down his teammates and also to save himself.

“Feeling better, hyung?” Minho wiped his lips with his sleeves and nodded.

“I would be surprised if you weren’t, that’s like the third human. You drank around 15 liters of blood” Changbin was impressed but also relieved that his hyung fed himself again, Minho was visibly looking better.

“Let’s go ba-“ His sentence was cut when the two vampires heard the bushes rustle a couples of meters away form them, they got into fighting position. They were both surprised to see the boy Minho turned appear from the bushes. It seemed like he hadn’t seen them yet. Another boy appeared and Changbin swore his world suddenly stopped working, everything around him blurred and all he could focus on was the blonde guy, his body started acting on its own, as if he was drawn to the boy but that was a mistake, he accidentally stepped on a soda can left there by an irresponsible citizen, the noise made the two vampires turn around and when they spotted Minho and Changbin they got into a defensive stance. Changbin was confused at first but then quickly connected the dots, the blonde guy must have been the Reaper’s new helper along side the vampire Minho turned.

“We are not here to fight.” He didn’t know why he said that and the confused expressioned he got from the two vampires in front of him mirrored his friend’s expression.

“Bullshit” Minho’s turned vampire said.

"Ji calm down…” The blonde vampire placed a hand over his friend’s shoulder.

“But Bok! He’s there! The one that turned me is there!” Ji said but to Changbin it sounded more like a whine. “We’re not here to attack Ji, let’s go.” Blonde guy, or Bok as Changbin understood, grabbed Ji’s wrist and tried to pull him away.

“No.!” Ji forcefully removed Bok’s hand before lunching himself to Minho.

“STOP!” Minho shouted startling everyone, he was looking at Ji but his eyes were unfocused as if they were looking pass him, and to their surprised Ji stopped mid air before falling on the ground, he tried to move but his body was not following what he wanted to do.

“Wha… what’s going on?! WHat did you do?! Why can’t I move?!” Ji shouted startling Minho who just stumbled back and fell on the floor as well, he blinked and his unfocused eyes suddenly focused again. At that exact moment Ji felt in control of his body again, he stood up and hurriedly backed away to where Bok was.

“What was that?!” Bok half whispered half shouted but his question was never answered as Chan and Hyunjin suddenly appeared from behind them. The royals grabbed the two rebels, Chan grabbed Ji wrapping one of his muscular arms around the rebel’s neck while Hyunjin did the same with Bok.

“What are you doing here? This is the Hwang clan territory.” Hyunjin growled making the two rebels look at each other

“Look we’re not here to fight.” Bok said, his voice getting a pitch lower stsrtling the royals. Changbin raised an eyebrow, he didn’t expect the pretty vampire to have such a low voice.

“That’s not what it looked like. This one here almost attacked one of my boys.” Chan glared at the blonde vampire tightening his grip on Ji making the poor vampire gasp for air.

“It’s because-“ Ji was interrupted by a loud screach that awefully sounded like a dying dolphin.

“Ji hyung Bokkie hyung!” A loud voice was then heard and suddenly the youngest of the rebel group appeared by jumping down a tree and landing exactly on Hyunjin’s shoulders. The poor royal was so shocked he let go of Bok who grabbed the opportunity to jump away from him, Ji used the opportunity as well to step on Chan’s foot making the royal leader curse as he as well let go of the rebel but he soon regained his composure and quickly threw a fist on Jisung. Minho and Changbin both rushed to their friends aid and soon enough Ji was fighting Minho and Chan while Felix faught against Changbin.

Changbin sent a punch straight to the pretty boy’s face but the rebel was quick to block it with his own opened hand impressing the royal who was known to throw the best punches after Chan. He looked at the rebels eyes and he was amazed when instead of seeing bloody red eyes he saw hazel almost gold like irises staring at him. Changbin instictevly grabbed the blonde’s face and admired it as much as he could, one thing he definetly noticed was a splash of freckles adorning his face making it even more beautiful.

“Beautiful” He tought before recieving a punch on his cheek “And feisty.” He smirked and the two soon engaged into a fight. Punch after punch, kick after kick, the two skilled rebels were doing a pretty descent job against the royals.

Jeongin was also doing an amazing job still on Hyunjin’s shoulders, theyoungest covered Hyunjin’s eyes who was starting to get frustrated. The young Royal had had enough and he braced himself before slamming his body and the boy on his shoulders on the floor, the poor rebel was not ready and he whined in pain when his back hit the dirty ground, Hyunjin on the other hand quickly recovered, he sat up and turned to face the young boy, he still had his eyes closed from the impact so Hyunjin grabbed the chance to get on top of him, he wrapped his fingers around the rebel’s throat in an attempt to strangle him. The young boy started gasping for air, he opened his eyes widely and Hyunjin almost pitied him when he saw the lost puppy like expression on his face but he didn’t let it distract him and continued his action when he suddenly felt a hand grabbing him by his collar and throwing him so brutely to a tree that a branch fell on the ground.

Everyone stopped their actions, Chan had a fist mid air while Minho and Ji both hand their hands on each other’s collars, Changbin caughted himself as he was preparing to kick and Bok had his arms up to protect him. Hyunjin massaged the back of his head groaning loudly when he felt a bump already forming, he slowly opened his eyes, he first focused on the young rebel he was figting with, he was gasping for air and taking deep breathes but he now had two arms wrapped around his body, Hyunjin folloed the outline of the arms and sloly looked up just for his breathe to hitch when he saw the face of the one holding the young rebel.

“S… Seungmin…” He first whispered as he scrumbled to stand up.

“Seungmin… Minnnie.. SEUNGMIN!” Hyunjin ran and reached out a hand to touch him but Seungmin just slapped it away.

“What… Se… Seungmin it’s me! It’s it’s Hyunjin!” Hyunjin’s eyes showed how hurt he was by his boyfriend’s action but he still tried to reach out again, this time tough he was stopped but the young boy that blocked his hand making Hyunjin growl in anger. His canines grew and his eyes started shining a crimson red, Jeongin that never saw a fullblood vampire act like that got scared and hurriedly ran to stand behind Seungmin’s back, the once royal grabbed the young boy’s hand making Hyunjin even more confused than how he was before.

“Seungmin?” Hyunjin’s voice cracked just like how his heart was feeling. He had searched for weeks, he lost hours of sleep and almost didn’t feed himself as he tried to find his boyfriend. He was starting to go insane because all he wanted was to find his bestfriend and lover again. He had dreamt about the time they’d be reunited again. He thought he would shed tears of joy as he hugged his baby, he thought he would smile and laugh while peppering him with soft kisses. But his dream was shattered by the cruel reality, the Seungmin standing in front of him was nothing alike the one in his dreams, heck he didn’t even look like the Seungmin he had by his side until a month prior.

The Seungmin in front of him was fuming, he looked so angry, but not at the rebels like Hyunjin had thought. No. He was angry at Hyunjin, he was mad with his on soulamte, and for what? For hurting the stupid boy Hyunjin tried to strangle? Why would Seungmin even care so much about him, he should acre about his boyfriend not that stupid rebel. He should be hoding Hyunjin’s hand not that boy.

“Seungmin I-“

“Don’t you ever, ever, touch him like that again. Don’t ever lay your filthy hands on him again.” Seungmin growled making Hyunjin dead heart tighten, he felt a familiar lump in his throat as tears started adorning his face. For a split second Seungmin’s expression softed and Hunjin hoped he’d say it was just a joke but the nthe young boy squeezed his hand, Seungmin looked at him and gave him one of his soft smiles that Hyunjin loved so much, a smile that he was aching to see for weeks and the fac thet Seungmin was smiling like that to someone else in front of him and not for him broke Hyunjin even more than how he was feeling.

He stumbled back but bumped against something hard, he turned around just to see the Masked Reaper standind just a couples of centimeters away, Hyunjin fell on his knees but the Reaper didn’t attack him. He watched as the Reaper gave a stern look at Ji and Bok, they quickly pushed their distracted oppoents away and ran to the Reaper’s side, he then proceeded to look at Seungmin who nodded, he turned to look at the young boy and opened him arms, Hyunjin almost screamed loudly when he saw the stupid rebel climbing on Seungin wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend’s shoulders and waist, his byofriends wrapped his arms protectiley around the boy that nuzzled his nose against his neck making Seungmin smile, his smile quickly disappeared when he looked at Hyunjin.

“Stop looking for me. Stop or else the next time we’ll meet you will regret it.” He looked at him with such a piercing expression Hyunjin wanted to scream and tell him that he wasn’t the Seungmin he knew. He watched as the love of his life glared at him before turning aroundand running awway with the stupid young boy in his arms. The Reaper and his helpers soon followed leaving the four royals shocked.

“What was that?!” Changbin groaned throwing himself to the nearest chair as asoon as they walked in their layer. No one replied not entirely sure themselves what happened. Everything was so confusing but the most confusing thing was how Seungmin reacted. Hyunjin had a dull expression, his mind kept replying the scene over and over again. His sweet Seungmin looked at him with such a poisonous expression Hyunjin actually felt like some sort of dirty trash. That was definetly not the Seungmin he knew, his Seungmin would glare but his eyes never held such hatred and spite like he showed just a couple of hours prior.

“No…” He whispered catching his friends attention.

“They they must have brainwashed him… yes that’s the only ex… explenation… right Chan hyung? Right?” He desperetely tried to meet their eyes looking for some sort of confirmation but all he got was confused and pitying looks.

“Hyunjin…” Chan cleared his throat and Hyunjin knew he was going to start one of his

”You need to calm down”” speech.

“No hyung! Hyung that’s not the Seungmin we know, he was… he was different… hyung he looked like he hated me… hyung….” Tears started to form in his eyes again, he was seriously tired of crying and he was tired of not being able to contrl how easily others could read him.

“Hyung… I just want him back in my arms…” He emphasised the word my as a flashback of his soulmate smiling and hugging someone else broke him slighty. His wrist suddenly started burning making his scream in pain but just as sudden as it arrived the pain quickly disappeared, he looked at his wrist and almost fainted when he noticed the colour fading from his wrist, the once bright sapphire blue tattoo now was a very pale baby blue and a tiny line was starting to form at the very top.

“My.. my tattooo… no Seungmin… Seungmin….”

 

 

 

“Hyung young tattoo” Jeongin whispered but Seungmin was already looking at it as the colour was fading away. He knew this meant his connection with Hyunjin was getting more and more broken and he knew it was because of how he treated his boyfriend but he couldn’t help it, not after what he discovered. Woojin placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. The eldest cleared his throat and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Care to tell me what happened tonight?” Jisung started to play with the hemm of his shirt triyng his best to avoid the odest gaze but he had to look up when he heard his name being called.

“I didn’t start it…” Jidung pursued his lips.

“That’s very questionable”

“Okay fiiine!” So he started to tell how Felix and him just finished hunting when they heard a noise and came face to face with the royals, he then told Woojin how he suddenly felt incapacitated of moving when Minho told him to stop. Woojin nodded massaging his temples and slumped down a chair.

“I guess the sire connection was what stopped you.”

“The what?”

“You know I told you how vampires used to turn humans into vampires and use them during the war? Well turned humans have to listen to those that turned them, even if they don’t want to, their body will do it on their own and they will follow every direct and indirect order their Sire comand them to do. As Minho turned you he became your Sire and you are sired to him, you are basically connectd to him. That means he can take over your body whenever he wants. This is dangerous for you. Ugh” Woojin groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

“That means I can’t let you fight him.”

“But!”

“No buts Jisung, I’m not risking your life just because you want to get revenge. They are smart and they wwil use this information to control you…” Woojin shot his a stern look makingg the young vampire shut up, he then moved his eyes to Felix.

“We need to find who turned you, we either eliminate them or make sure they come to our side, we can’t afford two vampires to be sired by the enemy.”

“What about me?” Jeongin whispered.

“Your sire was klled the night we found you” Woojin quickly said, Jeongin slightly pouted because he thought he’d get some fun too by looking for his sire but then he changed his mind and thought how selfish and stupid that thought was and instead was relieved to know he had one less problem to think about.

Felix didn’t say anything, he just stood up and walked away leaving everyone confused except for Jisung that explained Felix liked to go out on his own to think as he couldn’t do that when surrounded by a lot of people. He liked to walk around to clear his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Felix walked and walked, he jut kept walking until his feet started to feel sore, too engrossed in his own thoughts he didn’t notice he left the rebels territory and was back in front of his house.

  
He gulped and slowly made his way to the familiar tree that was placed right in front of his house, after easily climbing it he sat on the branch in front of his window and silently picked the lock, just how he used to do before he got turned. He silently jumped inside and sadly smiled when he noticed all his stuffs were still just the way he had left his room.  
Felix walked to his bed that was pushed in a corner and sat on it, gently caressing the soft covers that he used to hate but that now he wished he could wrap himself with. He silently wished he could just lie down and sleep then wake up to the sound of his mother cooking as his dad asked where his favourite tie was. He wished he could go back to the aweful night he was turned.  
He remembered only what had happened before the accident. He had a fight with his mom that day, he wanted to go to a party, a stupid party, he hated more than half of the people there but he had just trasferred from Australia so he wanted to go to seem cool, to be considered part of the popular kids but his mom didn’t allow him.

If only he had listened to her but unfortunately he didnt.

  
Felix carressed the two small scars on his neck, he couldn't remember exactly what happend, he just knew that one moment he was walking out the house where the party was and a second later he was gasping for air while bleeding out in a dirty alley.  
He stood up and walked to his desk, the homework he had done before the party was still there. He walked to him small bookshelf and took out his baby album he smiled fondly as the memories started to come back, he flopped on the beanie bag that his dad always hated, he always told him that it was bad for his posture but Felix knew that deep down he was just jealous he couldn’t sit on it.   
One particular picture caught his attention. It was the day of his high school graduation, a day before his family moved to Korea, his parents decided to expand their business there and Felix wanted to study in the university where his parents met, in hope to find the one for him just like his parents found each other.  
He was smiling brightly in the picture, his father had a proud smile and an arm wrapped around his shoulders, his mom was carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers with all her favourite flowers and a single crysanthemum in the middle. He chuckled softly remembering how he wanted that specific fower but his mom alwas thought they were ugly so when she showed up with that flower in the middle of her bouquet he smiled widely and hugged her tightly.  
He took the picture out, he then checked his backpack and took out his wallet, he put the picture inside then walked to his woredrobe and took the cash he had been saving and stuffed it inside the small backpack he was carrying, he looked around and spotted his favourite hoodie, he quickly wore it before making his way to the window. He looked around one last time taking in as much as he could. He wasn’t sure if he would have another opportunity to come back. He smiled longingly and left a loud sigh but his breath soon hitched when he saw a shadown in front of the closed door and as soon as the door handle wiggled he jumped out the window but for a split second he was able to see him mother’s face.  
He choked his tears back and ran away as quick as he could. He really wanted to hug her, to let her know that her son was safe and somewhat alive but he knew that was against the rules. He was now a vampire and he had to accept the fact that he had to leave his family behind.

 

He walked in the illuminated city, his mind still wrapped around the image of his mom walking inside his room. He let out a loud sigh and made his way to a high part of the city. He loved going there when he wanted to think. Humans never wondered in that area during the night because it was surrounded by trees and the closest buildings were at least a good 500 meters away.  
He looked down at the bright city, a place that was always alive, with humans walking in the streets during the morning and vampires hunting during the night.  
It was so different fron Sidney, his hometown. He had always been fascinated by this city but he’d never thought in a milion years that his fascination would also become the reason of his doom.  
He closed his eyes to feel the cold night breeze on his face. He had accepted his fate way sooner than Jisung but deep down he was still sad. He felt a void inside himself.

  
He had always wanted to find someone, his special someone, grow old with them and start a family. He secretly wished to have kds of his own, whether they were biologically his or adopted. He wanted to have a baby and raise them, he wanted to have a family and treat them like his father did with his. He wanted to raise his kids in a household full of love and to show his parents that they raised a great son. Felix wanted to take his father’s step and continue his business when he’d get too old to handle it, he wanted to repay his parents love and expenses and take care of them.  
Felix wanted so many things but because of a bite his whole world was turned upside down. 

  
He didn’t notice the tears falling down his cheeks until he started to openly sob, not carying about being heard, after all he knew no one would be there. He crouched down and cried, he clenched his shirt right above his heart. He cried loudly, voice going sore, his throath hurting, his cheeks wet from all the tears he was spilling. He gasped for air and cried more. It was the first time he cried this much ever since he’d been turned.  
The future he had planned crumbled down in a single night and he had felt lost ever since, not being able to tell anyone his pain. He had to act like he was okay when in reality he wanted to crumble down, to tear up everything and everyone. He wanted to find his sire and just like Jisung he wanted revenge but he knew he was too weak to do that.  
Felix wanted to turn back tim but he couldn’t.

_He felt so powerless and lost_. 

  
He kept crying when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, his eyes shot open and he jumped back falling in his butt of the floor, his jaw dropped and he unconscoiusly raised his fist up to protect himself.   
There, in front of him, was standing the heir of the Seo clan.

Seo Changbin was staring down at him. 

  
The royal crouched down he reached out a hand but Felix scooted back, he frantically looked around trying to find a quick way out of the situation.

  
“Ehy ehy, I’m not gonna hurt you…” The royal’s voice was soft and almost too friendly for Felix’s liking. He looked at the pureblood vampire with curious but still wary eyes. Felix wasn’t sure but he felt a slight pull toward the guy, like he could trust him.  
Changbin reached a hand again, this time Felix didn’t back away. The royal gently touched his face and brushed a thumb along the newbie’s cheek wiping away the tears.  
Changbin stood up and helped Felix to stand up, they looked into each others eyes. One had bright red eyes while the other had golden like eyes.  
Felix was the first one to break eye contact, he let go of the hand, he turned around and started to make his way to the opposite direction.

  
“Stop, stay. Please, stay.” It didn’t feel like a comand but Felix body suddenly went stiff, he tried to take a step forward but instead his body turned around on its own and slowly made his way back in front of Changbin.  
“What’s your name?” Felix knew he couldn’t answer, he had to keep his identity hidden especially from a royal but his lips and tongue moved on their own.

  
“Yong- Yongbok…” He whispered and thanked heaven for giving away his Korean name and not his English name, the one he used more.

  
“Yongbok, that’s a unique name. Come sit with me?” The royal threw him a small smile and made his way to a bench, Felix’s body soon followed.

  
His dead heart started beating fast, Felix thought that when he would go back to their hide out, if ever he’d be able to that is, he had to ask how his heart was able to beat even though he was a vampire.  
Felix sat down, his clenched fists resting on his laps as his mind started running around to connect the dots. He tried to stand up just to confirm his theory when he couldn’t move.

  
“Are you okay?” Changbin was watching his moves and Felix was scared that he knew he was the one that turned him. He couldn’t believe it, not a normal vampire but a royal had turned him and not any royal, the one from Woojin’s ex group, the one he had been fighting all along was the one that turned him.

  
“No, I’m honestly not okay.” His throath clenched again and he knew tears were about to spill from his eyes but as soon as they started to fall Changbin was ready with a handkerchief to wipe them away.

  
“You don’t have to tell me what happened but uh I’m here? I mean, I heard it’s better to tell all your problems to strangers because they can’t judge you. I promise you I won’t judge you.” 

  
“But you’ll kil me.” Felix snorted but Changbin’s choking noises brought a small smile to his face.

  
“What makes you think that?!” The royal coughed.

  
“You’re a royal and I’m a rebel. We are meant to kill each other.” Felix replied deadass.

  
“I don’t see you trying to kill me now though.” Felix didn’t want to tell him thereal reason so he just tried to play along.

  
“Touchè.”

  
“I’m not gonna kill you so relax. You look so tense.” As soon as those words left the royal’s lips Felix’s shoulders immediately relaxed and slumped down.

  
An awkward silence fell between them, the young rebel was looking at his knees, the royal looked at his side profile thinking how he had never seen such a beautiful human before and to think that he was now a vampire. Changbin knew a lot of good looking vampires, he was even friend with two of the most good looking vampires but Yongbok’s beauty was something else. He held stars in his cheeks and the whole universe in his eyes. He cleared his throat and almost choked to moment Yongbok raised his innocent looking eyes.

  
“So, what got you so sad princess?”

  
“Princess?” Yongbok raised both his eyebrows but laughed softly at the endering nickname.

  
“Do you like it?” Changbin smirked and Yongbok’s wiggling eyesbrows and mischivious look was enough to affirm it before they fell into another silence but this one was a more comfortable one.

  
“I was going for a walk.” Yongbok broke the silence and let out a sigh catching Changbin’s attention, the royal just knew the rebel wanted to add something more so he waited and kept his lips shut but motioned his to continue.  
“I was going on a walk and without noticing I ehm I went to my house, I mean it’s not my house anymore but you know… then I saw my mom” The last word was barely audible as he choked, his eyes were starting to burn again as tears clouded his vision. Changbin reached out to wrap an arm around the rebel feeling bad for him. He dearly loved his mother, she was the one who always believed in him and she was also the only person he could rely on whenever his dad was dissapointed in him for a mistake he had done. He couldn’t even imagine not being  able to talk nor even see his mom.  
They stayed with their arms wrapped around each other for a while, losing the perception of time, a comfortable silence falling between them only the night breeze moving the leaves in trees near them breaking the silence. 

  
Felix knew he shouldn’t feel this comfortable with the royal, his job was to kill the royals not hug them or take in their sweet scent. The royal smelled so good, he smelled sweeter than the bags of blood the rebels gave him when he was first reborned. He felt his throath drying, he tried to gulp down but that didn’t help. His canines were aching to come out but he had to control himself. He couldn’t just go and bite the royal just because he smelled good and appet- no, Felix shook his head, his action made his hair tickle the royal’s nose who pulled away to sneeze.

  
“Vampires can sneeze?” Felix asked surprised not really knowing if vampires were religious enough for him to bless him.

  
“Yes, we can get sick too actually. We won’t die but we’re still prone to cold and nausea. If you don’t drink blood after weeks you’ll become so weak you will lose all your senses, the worst thing that could happen if you starve is to faint and put yourself in a self induced coma. It’s really hard to come out that shit, it could take you days or even centuries depending on how much blood other vampires inject on you.” Felix kept quiet fascinated to hear this new anedectode about the vampire world that he still didn’t know about. Changbin glanced at the rebel and chuckles softly at the stunned expression on the newbie.   
They spent the night talking about everything and nothing, Changbin learned more about the human world while Felix learned about the vampire world. They didn’t notice how time passed by so quickly until they heard birds chirping, they looked over the horizon where the sun was starting to peak.

  
“The sun is about to rise. I guess it’s time to go.” Changbin was the first one to stand up from the bench strething his legs, Felix quickly followed him.

  
“Yeeah… ehy thanks for tonight. Thanks for keeping me company.” Felix gently smiled and Changbin felt his dead heart twitch, his wrist tingled making him rub it a little. He threw a glance at Felix wrist where is tattoo should be but i was covered by a large plaster. He wanted to ask what happened but decided not to.

  
“Well I have to go now-“ Felix rubbed his nape while pointing behind him.

  
“Yeah.. Ehy uh I hope we can see each other again, I promise I won’t hurt you. We could uh we could be friends, yes.” Changbin silently cursed himself for stuttering.

  
“I can’t promise you anything but I’ll try. See you around… uh what’s your name?” Felix tilted his head while Changbin slapped his own forehead, how could he forget to tell him his name but an idea popped in his mind making him smirk.

  
“I’ll tell you my name next time we see each other.” Felix blinked confused before letting out a hearty laugh.

  
“Okay then mysterious royal. See you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehy I'm alive! I went through a writing slump, still going through it tbvh but I had this chapter ready for a while i just forgot to post it. i hope you guys still remember and read this tory. Any type of feedback really helps me so i how you can leave a comment!  
> I hope you are all aking care of yourselves especially after what's going on here.

**Author's Note:**

> A vampire-soulmate au that I've been thinking about for months now. This was all inspired by that one photoshoot where they all look like royals. I'm not sure how often I'll update so please be patient uwu
> 
> title inspired from the song with the same name "Taking off" by One Ok Rock


End file.
